A light-emitting diode (LED) can often provide light in a more efficient manner than an incandescent light source and/or a fluorescent light source. The relatively high power efficiency associated with LEDs has created an interest in using LEDs to displace conventional light sources in a variety of lighting applications. For example, in some instances LEDs are being used as traffic lights and to illuminate cell phone keypads and displays. Many technological advances have led to the development of high power LEDs by increasing the amount of light emission from such devices.
Typically, an LED is formed of multiple layers, with at least some of the layers being formed of different materials. In general, the materials and thicknesses selected for the layers influence the wavelength(s) of light emitted by the LED. In addition, the chemical composition of the layers can be selected to promote isolation of injected electrical charge carriers into light-generating portions (commonly referred to as quantum wells or active portions) for relatively efficient conversion to optical power. Generally, the layers on one side of the junction where a quantum well is grown are doped with donor atoms that result in high electron concentration (such layers are commonly referred to as n-type layers), and the layers on the opposite side are doped with acceptor atoms that result in a relatively high hole concentration (such layers are commonly referred to as p-type layers).
In some light-emitting devices, significant absorption of light within a light-generating portion can lead to poor light extraction and/or inefficient collimation of light. Accordingly, light-emitting devices that result in higher efficiency of light extraction and light collimation would be beneficial.